


Punctuality and Punishment

by 4catwoman23



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4catwoman23/pseuds/4catwoman23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka is late to a meeting, Helena wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punctuality and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – another short one to help me break out of this writer's block, it's a stubborn one! This one is rated PG to be safe. I tried to stay as true as possible to the characters, but I'm not sure the ending accomplished it. Anyhow, hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts.
> 
> I'm sure it's fraught with errors, but at least they're all mine!
> 
> I own nothing. If I did, Warehouse 13 would do far more than just hint at this ship.

Myka glanced at the time on her cell; she was running late, again. Mrs. Fredrick would not be as forgiving of her tardiness this time. According to the "unofficial" rulebook, these team meetings were to start and end on time. Thankfully the six-sigma approach to meeting facilitation ended there. She could not imagine the issues they'd have if they had to do a fist to five to reach consensus at the conclusion of each meeting. There are positives to having a distinct chain of command. Pete might jokingly call it a dictatorship, but that's what it was. Not that it ever stopped Pete or Claudia from pushing Artie. They operated under the, ask for forgiveness later, philosophy.

She pulled into the Warehouse lot and parked next to Claudia. Grabbing her purse and keys, she rushed through the umbilical. As she entered the room, Mrs. Fredrick was seated in Arties chair. One eyebrow rose at her appearance.

"So glad you could join us Agent Bering." Mrs. Fredrick said, her voice tight with censure.

She headed straight for the empty chair next to Pete. It took everything in her power not to look in her direction. Still, she felt the blood rush to her cheeks, tinting them pink. She settled herself trying to ignore Pete's whispered, "Everything okay, Mykes?"

Nodding a yes at him, she returned her attention to Mrs. Fredrick.

Nearly and hour later as the meeting was wrapping up, Mrs. Fredrick looked in her direction, "A moment Agent Bering."

No, Myka would not be lucky enough to get out of being late to this meeting.

She walked down the stairs toward the Warehouse floor. She supposed inventory duty of the precious gem section of Warehouse wasn't that bad of a punishment. No, cataloging hundreds of small items was just what she needed to shift her attention back to her job. You know, the job that the government paid her to do. Not the one where she spent all her waking moments thinking about lilting British accents or silky, dark hair.

Focus, Myka!

She entered the gem aisle looking for her starting point. Reading the names of the stones as she walked down the aisle, Orthoclase, Opal Doublet, Opal, Onyx, she paused at the onyx, leaning forward she inspected it. It was cut square with glitter facets that reflected the light back at her. It was in a silver setting that allowed the stone to perch at its top bringing all attention to it. She had always imagined onyx as black, the deepest and darkest black you could find, the kind of black found in the abyss. Or found in someone's eyes. This one was reddish brown and had very unusual lines running through it. She looked at the description:

**Cupids Cure**

For use in regeneration, increasing happiness, instincts, and intuition. Also useful for reducing sexual desire and curing bad habits.

Myka snorted, she sure could use the last two. She unconsciously reached for the ring, closing her fingers around it she started to lift it up.

"Hello, darling" drawled a voice behind her.

Myka jumped, dropping the ring back in place. Whirling around she fixed Helena with a glare. "I really need to put a bell on you."

The inventor just looked at her, dark eyes pinning her in place. "Now, why would you want to do that? I thought you liked it when I made your heart jump." Taking a step closer, Helena's eyes dropped to her lips.

Myka cleared her throat, "Did you need something?"

"I just thought I would check on you, Mrs. Fredrick seemed unusually irritated with you today." Helena's eyes rose to meet hers.

"It was really my fault for being late, I am usually the punctual one. She wanted to remind me that my focus should be on the Warehouse and not um, other things." Myka bit her bottom lip hoping that Helena would leave it alone. Of course, that was wishful thinking.

"What other things could you possibly be thinking about?" Helena tilted her head to the side contemplating Myka, her dark eyes challenging.

"Ugh," Myka struggled with what to say. So lost in the feelings the other woman's presence invoked, she'd forgotten the question.

Helena took a half step closer, now mere inches from Myka she had a teasing gleam in her eye. "Could it be that you are thinking on last evening?"

Licking her lips Myka clutched at the inventory list in her hands. The warmth flooding her body made her cheeks flush. Damn the woman. Always so self-assured, she knew just what buttons to push to fluster her. Taking a deep breath, Myka tried to keep her voice steady, "Well Agent Wells, the only thing I'm think about at the moment is this inventory. Artie and Mrs. Fredrick need it completed by the end of the week. I really should get bac-" her voice cut off as Helena closed the remaining space between them. Her lithe frame pushing flush against Myka's, causing a swirling in the pit of her stomach. Myka bit off a groan as the softness of the inventor's body pressed against hers.

"I was hoping we could speak candidly, but clearly you wish to avoid the cause of your tardiness this morning." Her eyes darkening, she went on. "I know thoughts of you kept me awake a good long time last night. Tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep, I wondered if you were doing the same. All alone in your big bed, clad only in that charming ensemble of shorts and tank top, each restless movement causing the shirt to ride up an inch at a time. Chest heaving as you struggled to find the perfect rhythm… to your breathing." She stopped there, looking into Myka's eyes with all the desire she felt.

Myka felt her walls disintegrate at the look in those eyes. She dropped the clipboard and closed what little distance remained between them. Threading fingers into dark hair and pressing her lips to Helena's, she felt the connection of their lips become the focus of her world. The softness of those lips and the velvet of that tongue, tracing her lips and brushing against her own tongue, twin groans sounded as they became lost in their kiss.

Helena's hands slid to Myka's hips guiding as she pushed her against the shelf behind her, getting impossibly closer. Myka gasped as her back hit, causing her lips to part even more, Helena wasted no time in deepening the kiss.

Finally breaking away, Helena nibbled along her jawline, working her way down Myka's neck and placing pecks along the way. When she landed at her pulse point, Myka arched into her, fingers tightening in her hair and drawing that sinful mouth closer.

Sucking on the skin softly of her neck, Helena inhaled Myka's sweet scent. She finally drew her lips away returning her gaze to Myka's. "Darling, don't you think inventory can wait?"

Myka's lips rose in a lecherous grin, "What inventory?"

**Author's Note:**

> I may play more with this artifact another time.


End file.
